ranchncraftfandomcom-20200213-history
HorseRPG
HorseRPG AKA Into The Saddle is currently on version 3.0. It is what helps make Ranch n' Craft such a unique experience. This page is filled with everything you could want to know about HorseRPG. If you feel we missed something, please let us know, and we will work to get it added. Be on the look out for articles as we make small bug fixes, updates, and more! History In late 2014 Trev (MysticTrev) first came up with his idea while enjoying a salad at the local pizza place - yes, a salad. He was talking to his partner, Phil (Draconwolff), about how Maggie (TyshowUri) was showing him horses and how they worked in Minecraft. He was upset that that the only thing you could do with the horses was ride them and breed them. They didn't feel fun, in his opinion, and thought they were missing some features. As he continued talking, he grabbed a napkin and started jotting down ideas. Within a half hour of talking and not eating his yummy salad, the folded napkin was now unfolded and filled. Trev was so excited that when they finally left, he realized he hadn't even eaten. Once home, Trev began to expand his napkin to a design doc. He took three days and typed everything he was thinking of out in detail. It was messy, misspelled (we didn't have Jordo's back then), and mistyped. Trev then took it and approached Tyshow with it. At the time, they were both running a PvP server that wasn't going so hot. Tyshow proceeded to read the doc and liked the idea. However, she pushed it aside and said "It will never work". Words that unknown to her was the fuel to drive Trev forward. Tyshow remaining silent could have changed everything that we have all learned to love. Trev gives Tyshow hassle and reminds her of her words, yearly. To her, we're sure they are a reminder of how she was wrong; But to Trev, they are the words that came to inspire, encourage, and build the very thing that makes Ranch n' Craft what is is today. Trev then told her, Phil, and FlintyRacoon that he was moving forward with the idea; With or without them. It took Phil some time but he was the first to believe in Trev's vision. He began to input some ideas and when the time came, paid $500 to have the first version made into a plugin. It took a Developer 2 weeks to code. Being new to the plugin world Trev paid for a plugin full of errors and if you are one of the lucky ones, you got to see what a REAL horse cloning problem looks like. Trev started to teach himself how to code but admittedly, he'd never have been able to finish it. Trev had no choice but to go back to the same place he just got screwed over on. He made a post looking for yet another developer. Within a few hours he got a message on sky from one of them. "I fix for you. I bad english. you teach that I fix and teach code". Trev said "I knew from the moment I read his message he was the one". That Developer is known as Maruf (Maruf61), Trev says that if it wasn't for Maruf, we wouldn't have Ranch n' Craft. He doesn't always get the credit he deserves and in times of need, he still saves the server with his amazing developing skills. Trev paid Maruf $250 who didn't even want that. He just wanted to be able to keep working and improving the plugin. "I Lead Dev now". No one voted "No". After the plugin was finished, Trev had Tyshow join the new server to check it out. Trev, admittedly nervously, explained the plugin, how it worked, and his vision. He even came up with a catchy name. Ranch n' Craft. With the ' being famously miss-placed. It unknowingly by most, was intentional. It was done by Phil as it's the way "country folk would spell it." The topic of changing it has come up twice; each time Trev used his Founder rank to hold true to its originality. Unlike plugins, a name is forever, it should mean something, and never changing. After testing for a few hours and not saying much, Tyshow called Trev and said "I really like the plugin and the idea. I still don't think it's gonna work but I believe in you. As long as it don't turn into what our wow server did, im in." On February 15th, 2015 Ranch n' Craft was born. Current We are currently running Spigot & Bungee Minecraft pc version 1.12.2 & version 3.0 HorseRpg. At this time, we do NOT have any plans on moving to mobile or console. Staff For the longest time, Trev and Tyshow ran the server themselves. It wasn't long until they couldn't keep up with the demand. They once again reached out to the community who was willing to keep the vision going. Staff members have come and go but a select few, have made the cut, and have made their print on the server. Those select few are known as "upper staff'. Founders Founders are people who have been here since the very beginning of Ranch n' Craft. Their duties include ensuring the safety of the server, its staff, and its users, advertisement, sales, buycraft, staff payments, online times, website design and management, user complaints, staff complaints, plugin design docs, work with Developers, meetings, and all other duties that Guide+ are required to do. RnC started with a total of 5 Founders only 2 remain. The originals were MysticTrev, TyshowUri, Draconwolff, Maruf61, and FlintyRaccoon. Some switched to a different rank, others left the server, and others have time constraints. See the remaining two below. Trev/MysticTrev: Hello! I am one of two founders on RnC. Most times, I can be found on the backend side of things, plugin work, read/creating docs, update website. Not to mention managing the wiki, graphic design (just recently), advertisement, sales, complaints, advising staff, and driving Jordo up the wall and back down it. My job is to make sure that the daily chores that need to be done to keep the server running in tip-top condition are met. Outside of RnC I enjoy the outdoors. Fishing, Hiking, Swimming, gardening, training horses, and loving up on my kiddos. I have been with Phil (Draconwolff) for almost 15years and I couldn't imagine my life without him and all his continued support and belief in me in all that I do. Maggie/TyshowUri: '''Howdy Yall! I am also one of the two founders of RanchnCraft. I do behind the scenes work such as documenting staffs online times weekly, Paying them bi-monthly if they make the required times, contacting staff when they do not make their times, Reseting /rp tp's, taking care of complaints, and also monitoring chat in game for any trouble makers. Off of Rnc I like to Ghost hunt with my team, hang out with my family of friends, game on both pc and ps4, make videos for Callalitha(Aly) and I's Youtube channel called Sisters Insanity. Other then that my work at the post office keeps me busy. I love Rnc and how it has turned out wether i believed it would work or not! (For the record I mainly was worried about making a server based on one thing alone. Boy was i wrong.) Also fun fact: I never use to say Yall until i met Redneckmama and older staff memeber who had to part with us. I do it to as a dedication to her. '''Lead Developers These people make sure all the plugins we use on the server are running the way they should be. They fix all those little things and sometimes the big things that go wrong on a daily basis, new plugin development, and general server maintenance. If not for them, we wouldn't even be able to log in. Maruf/Maruf61: Richard/Magnum1997: Owners These people are trusted by the Founders to ensure that the daily tasks that need to be done are getting completed correctly and on time. The owners are required to make tough decisions in a moments notice all the while trying to keep up with the rules and guidelines put in place by the Founders and the family-friendly community. They oversee every project that goes on inside RnC and ensures that they get completed along with training each and every staff member that come is. This is a fast paced position that requires long hours and is not for everyone. Owners are also required to do all duties of a Guide+. Jordy/BritishGrinch: My name is Jordy, and I'm the OG British staff member. I joined RnC in mid 2016 and have been working alongside several generations of staff since. Having moved through the ranks from Mod to Owner, I got to experience each role as it was, and hopefully work today to improve not only the experience that my staff members have, but also the players on the server. This server has pushed me to meet so many new people; for example Em, my Australian child who I'm not often seen online without! Outside of RnC, I have just graduated from University with a degree in Criminology, and am looking for work. I enjoy to read (when I'm not being lazy), and watch a multitude of tv shows. I also have an adorably devilish cat called Milo who you'll often see mentioned on the server! Siren/ShingingSolo: Admins Admins are those who are in charge of making sure that Moderators and below are doing what they are to be doing, leading projects, enforcing rules, and are the left/right hands of Owners and Founders. They all work seamlessly with one another to keep the server as pleasant and enjoyable as possible. Em/AussieLouWho: My name is Em, also known as AussieLouWho (but that'll probably change soon xoxo). I'm an admin and also lead builder, so you'll usually see me tossing between the two ranks or doing them at the same time! Or just annoying Jordan which is DEFINITELY part of my job. I've built quite a lot of server buildings ya see around like spawn, 3.0 event arena, newbie living, 3.0 community, both academies, and a whole lot more that my partner in crime helped massively with! Outside of RnC I mainly play other videogames like ARK Survival Evolved, ASTRONEER, Don't Starve, Stardew Valley, Harvest Moon, and many, many more. I also like painting with water colour and working on my VCD folio. Anna/LeoLuminescense: Hey there! I'm Anna, and I'm an admin in Ranch n Craft and I also run the official server rescue. In game, I'm known as LeoLuminescense but most people just call me Leo. Basically as an admin, we do the jobs of a moderator; helping players with problems, solving disputes, and moderating chat (Yes, even guiding!), but with extra responsibilities as well such as checking notify, regioning events, and other odd jobs around the server that admins are responsible for! Outside of the server, I enjoy a pretty wide array of hobbies; I love reading, drawing, being outdoors, archery, and keeping LOTS of different kinds of houseplants. I also love animals (who doesn't?) and have two cats of my own, Leo and KitKat, who even though they're related are polar opposites. Feel free to give me a shout in game! HorseRpg 3.0 Edit ALL HORSE NAMES ARE CASE SENSITIVE! Everything from this point and below will be about our custom horse plugin. We're currently on version 3.0 which added a huge amount of features and new ways to interact with your horse. We plan on releasing more and more content and expanding our ever-changing plugin. We hope you enjoy the changes and please feel free to give us your feedback. Please see below a list of all commands. Normal people commands Edit ' Vet Commands' Edit Cool People Commands (admin+) Edit ' Your first horse' Edit Claiming a horse is extremely important. Unclaimed horses are horses that are not owned by anyone. You are not required to claim a horse in the academy; however, we highly encourage you to. This is the only opportunity to claim a free horse. If you do not wish to claim at this stage you can still obtain a horse later on for a minimum of 20k. As a member, you are allowed 3 horse claims. More claims may be acquired via ranks on donation store or single horse-slot purchases either on donation store or using horseshoes in /h shop. Claiming a horse is easy, simply sit on the horse and type /h claim For example, if you wanted to name your horse Willow, you would type "/h claim Willow". Don’t worry, you can change your horses name at any time. After the command is typed, another box (GUI) will pop up and ask you to choose a breed. Choose wisely, this can not be changed (without a donation). Once your horse is claimed, it is protected from theft and damage (not including injuries and illnesses). You will now also have many other options available to you and your horse. However, your horse is not completely safe. Just like in the real world, horses can, and will, get sick. It is up to you, your vet, and your farrier to ensure that your horse is in tip-top shape How To Care for Your Horse Edit Your horses on Ranch n’ Craft need to be taken care of just like any horse would in real life! Our custom plugin includes several features that enable you to look after the health and wellbeing of your horse, just as you would at a real barn. By remembering to take care of the basic horse care chores listed below, you and your steed will be in perfect shape! Feeding your horse is essential to its health! Users will need to feed their horses on a daily basis, or they risk losing energy, contracting illnesses, losing stats, and even ‘death’! Horses that go more than 3 days without being fed will begin to lose energy, a few more days and horses will run the risk of becoming ill, and after two weeks, the horse will ‘die’. Be sure to choose your stable hands wisely if you are going out of town! We would recommend “Willow Creek Rescue and Rehabilitation Centre”. They are run by the server and horses under their care are insured. If your horse gets sick during their stay at the centre, it is covered! Vaccinations are also important in ensuring your horses are in top-notch condition and ready for competition! Having your horses shots up to date will protect them from illnesses and the negative effects that come along with it. Horses that are not vaccinated are at risk for illness and may be turned away from horse shows and other horse-related activities to prevent the spread of disease. Horses that become ill are unusable and will refuse to eat until they are cured by a vet. Auction sickness affects 1 in every 10 horses. When your horse obtains auction sickness, it becomes unusable. You may choose to wait out the auction sickness (10 days IRL), call your vet to treat it, or get the cure from the donation store. There is no way to prevent auction sickness at this time. Your horses should see the vet regularly to maintain good health. Certified veterinarians are the only people who can properly evaluate your horse’s health. These vets are trusted players who have an excellent record in caring for our horses on Ranch n’ Craft. You will find they have a title and a certificate (book and quill signed by one of our upper staff members) verifying they are qualified RnC vets! Traits Edit Each horse has a trait that will affect one of their characteristics in either a positive or negative way. Traits are assigned to horses randomly when claimed, however, the bad traits can be improved through leveling and groundwork. The currently available traits your horses can have are listed below: ' Stats & Leveling' Edit Think of stats as your horse’s abilities. Their abilities can be improved upon as your horse learns and grows on our server. Stats work in a few ways; we will talk about them one by one. First, there's Energy. This stat is what allows your horse to perform tasks like walking, running, jumping, etc. You must keep your horse’s energy above 10% or your horse will eventually just stop moving. You can raise your horse’s energy by feeding them any horse-appropriate food. To feed hold the food and Shift+right click horse. Then, there's groundwork. Groundwork is key to any horse training both in real life and in RnC. Not doing groundwork will make leveling a bit more difficult. Horses will buck you off, kick you, bite you, and no one wants that! There are a few ways to level this, you can simply walk your horse, or you can lunge them. This is done by holding a lunge line in your off hand (Shield Slot) and the lunge stick needs to be equipped and in your main hand. Once ready you Shift + Swiftness is how fast your horses can run. Leveling this is simple. You simply ride your horse. Yep, that's it! Agility is another stat that you can level. This is how high your horse can jump. The best way to level this is to make sure you hit the max jump height on every jump. The higher you hit in jump bar, the more xp you get. Rider level isn’t a stat but it can be leveled. Rider levels are a way to show players how much horse experience you have. It keeps track of all your horse activity and turns some of it into rider xp. We wanted a way for trainers to show people how much time they actually spent training horses, and this will allow them to do just that. Not to mention, who doesn't want to show off how much time you spend on RnC? Lunging Edit We decided to add this as its own sub-heading as we feel that some people have a hard time with learning how to get the horses lunging automatically. Go to the tack shop located in spawn, or donation store, and pick yourself up a Lunge kit. This kit contains a lunge rope and a lunging stick. Once you have the items, put the lunge rope in your shield slot and equip your lunge stick in your main hand. Then Shift+Right click and your horse should begin to go in circles around you. You will need to left click to reset the timer. If you wish to stop, simply unequip the lunge stick. Leasing Edit Leasing a horse is simply allowing someone to use your horse for a set amount of time. Do note, that when you lease your horse to someone their care is also in their hands. So be sure you trust the person. You wouldn't want to end up with a dead horse. To lease your horse /h lease player horse. A GUI will pop up where you can set the price by using the "buttons" provided. You can confirm you entered the right price by scrolling over the "confirm" button on the top right. Adjusting the buttons up and down will adjust the price. Once confirmed, You will be taken to the "Time Frame GUI" This works the same way as price but D=Day H=Hours and M=minutes. Once you're happy with the price you click the confirm button and a request will be sent to the player your specified. If they accept, /h accept, the lease will be done and your horse will return back to you when the time is up or when you cancel the lease. To end a lease early, Buying/Selling Edit Buying and selling horses is a huge part of Ranch n' Craft. Some people do it for the money, others train winners and sell them to barrel racers, or others interested in one of many events. No matter the reason make sure you are sure. If you click the confirm button and they accept, you will not be able to get that horse back unless they are willing to re-sell. All sales are final. To sell a horse you will first need a Selling contract. You can find these at the tack shop in spawn. Once you have the selling contract, hold it in your main hand and do /h sell username HorseYouWantToSell ''(it's case sensitive!) a GUI will pop up where you can set the price by using the "buttons" provided. You can confirm you entered the right price by scrolling over the "confirm" button on the top right. Once you're happy with the price you click the confirm button and a request will be sent to the player your specified. If they accept, ''/h accept, the sale will be done and your horse will be removed from your stable and put to the player specified.'' '' Breeding Edit You can breed your horses on Ranch N’ Craft by using a Breeding Kit. A breeding kit looks like a black square with a red heart in it. In order to breed you must have a Stallion (a Stally that's not Gelded) and a Mare. Both horses have to be trusted to (or owned by) the person breeding. To breed you must have the stallion and the mare within a 10 block radius of each other, then right click on the stallion with the breeding kit to spawn a foal. The person who owns the mare gets the foal, but other arrangements can be made between the breeders at the time of the birth. Your foal can now be seen in your /h list. For more on foals, see our other pages. You can buy Breeding Kits on the donation store, or in-game from other players. ' Vets '''Edit Vets are trusted people who all undergo training to become a vet. In 3.0, vets are streamlined and at this point, really easy. However, come future patches, the hope is to have more illnesses and injuries, big or small. The vet will be required to look at a list of symptoms, and then diagnose an illness from those symptoms. Any player may become a vet when the vets expansion comes out. Players with paid ranks have a much better chance at getting vet than those who do not. This is because we feel as though those that are paying for a rank are far less likely to up and disappear than those who have “no ties” to the server. We also feel this is yet another perk for those that are able to and willing to support us month after month. For those that do not have a monthly subscription, the requirements will be pretty steep. A word to those interested that do not have a rank - play time, behaviour, and communication are key things we will be looking for in both players who have paid ranks and those who do not. Vets as of now have only a few commands to use, but again, this will change as we put out more and more content. '''Rider Profile & Levels' Edit Your rider profile will tell you and other players a lot about yourself. As we add more content, the rider profiles will also change and hold more and more information. To access your personal rider profile, simply use the “/h profile” command. Once open, you will have a few options. If you hover over your head you will see a few stats about yourself. Your rider level tells other players how often you work with your horses. The stables will take you to your horses, active boosters will show you what boosters you currently have. Rider levels can be obtained by simply levelling horses and cleaning up poop. Yes, poop. Cleaning up after your horse will give you xp towards your rider levels. Trainers and Stablehands will want to level this up to show other players how much experience they have. Each time you level your rider level, you gain points that can be spent in the HorseRPG shop. Horseshoes ' '''Edit Horseshoes are a currency within the HorseRPG plugin itself. These can be obtained from the donation store and/or by levelling your rider levels. They can then be spent on various items; boosters, multipliers, horse slots, horse eggs, breeding kits, gelding kits, and more. You can see how many points you have at any time by looking at the HorseRPG box or profile. You can access the HorseRPG shop by using the '“/h shop”' command. '''Registering Horses & DNA' Edit Registering your horse is a big step and not a decision to take lightly. There are many perks to registering your horse. Once registered, your horse instantly becomes more valuable and a minimum sale price will be set based on the horse and its stats. You also get access to your horses family tree where you can track all of their breedings and even their children's children, so on and so on. When you register your horse you may no longer change its name or its breed. Any horse may be registered by purchasing it off of in-game store or donation store. Shop Edit We now have both a donation store https://store.ranchncraft.com and an in-game HorseRPG shop. As stated in Horseshoes, you are able to purchase multiple items from the in game shop. Not all items are available in the in game shop, and some special items can only be purchased from the donation store. Below is a list of the items that can currently be bought from the IN-GAME SHOP. Please note, that items in shop are monitored and prices will change to accommodate the economy. * Permanent Boosters. These boosters will increase that particular stat permanently, by 1%. This will be RIDER based and works on/with all horses that you own or lease. Think of these as bettering yourself as a player. You can choose to level quicker in swiftness, agility, groundwork, or a mixture of all! These do stack as well. * Personal Boosters. These boosters will MULTIPLY the amount of xp you get for a set amount of time. Most multipliers will be 2x the xp amount (meaning if you normally get 100xp per block moved you would get 200 xp per blocks moved with the booster active) for an hour. These can be modified and more may be obtained from the donation store. * Breeding Kit: This kit is used to breed horses * Breeding Reducer: When used on a horse it will reset your breeding time allowing you to breed right away. * Gelding Kit: This is used to turn your stallion into a gelding. Note: geldings are faster but they are no longer able to breed. * HorseRPG egg: This egg contains one claimable HorseRPG horse. Please make sure you have an open slot for it before trying to use it. * Breed Changer: This allows you to change the breed of your horse. This DOES NOT WORK ON REGISTERED HORSES! * Foal Feed: Feeding this to a foal will make it instantly grow to an adult. * Vet Voucher: This will allow you to give all your shots to one horse for free. * Horse Register: Register your horse and begin to track its family tree! * Lunge Kit: This kit is needed to lunge your horses. * Cure Auction Sickness: This will instantly cure your horse of Auction sickness. * Name Changer: This will allow you to change the name of your horse. This DOES NOT WORK ON REGISTERED HORSES! ''''